


A Space Romance

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, Mild Sexual Content, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Making intergalactic booty calls would've been ridiculous if Gamora wasn't the best person Tony had ever been with. Besides, he wasn't on active duty, and space was pretty cool.
Relationships: Gamora/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Space Romance

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo A5-Aliens Made Them Do It

The great thing about not being on the Avenger's active duty list was that he didn't have to tell anyone what he was doing. Well, anyone but Pepper, but even that wasn't one hundred percent of the time anymore now that she was running Stark Industries instead of being his PA. So when Tony wanted to fuck off to hook up with the Guardians again, all he had to do was let Pepper know-- who told Jim and Happy about it-- and that was that. 

The first time he'd met up with them had pretty much been an accident, but it hadn't been surprising to find out that there was a team of intergalactic superheroes. He learned that no one should give Rocket a ship full of parts and a lack of supervision, leaving Peter alone normally ended in him gaining another woman that wanted to kill him for sneaking out the next morning, and Gamora could fuck him _absolutely_ senseless. Tony didn't worry about the first two that much because hell, they weren't _his_ team so he wasn't responsible for them. The last point wasn't a problem, but it was on his mind more often than he'd thought it would be. She was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked, and in general, Tony liked a lady that could kick his ass. 

He still wasn't expecting to be thinking about it a month later. He'd come back to Earth the next day and didn't think he'd miss it that much. Yeah the galaxy was full of knowledge, but he had shit to do on Earth that he couldn't do anywhere else. He hooked up with the biggest guy he could find when he started to get restless, and it hadn't been able to compare. Naturally, that meant he had to get back out there and hope that Gamora wouldn't mind bedding him again. 

His luck had been shit for the first half of his life, but the universe was doing him a solid now. Tony would get this itch under his skin that meant he needed to get dicked down, he'd go find Gamora, they'd spend a couple days together, and then Tony would go back to Earth. If he'd been on the Avengers Team when this was going on, he'd have to file so many goddamn reports about what he saw and what he was doing and the possible effects his presence would have on the universe at large and how they thought of Earth (also known as Midgard or Terra because fuck having a single name for a planet, apparently). But he was doing the lone wolf bit right now, and that meant he got to tell everyone he was working on Stark satellites when he made an intergalactic booty call. 

* * *

**The Second Time**

Gamora raised an eyebrow when she saw him. She didn't say anything as Tony and Peter talked-- it wasn't anything important, just the usual banter and shit-talking as Tony felt out how busy they were and how long they were planning on being on this planet. Since Tony's suit was all he needed and he could call it around himself at a moment's notice, it meant that all Peter had to do was invite him aboard and he could stay for as long as he wanted. Not that he was planning on staying for longer than a day or two. 

Peter got dragged away by Mantis and Groot to save Rocket and Drax from doing... something. He hadn't been paying close enough attention because Gamora had been staring at him this entire time and now they were alone. 

"So," Gamora said, nothing about her changing except the way her eyes flitted down his body, "are you here for business or pleasure?" 

"Normally, I say both, but this time it's strictly for pleasure. If you're interested." 

She jerked her head towards the ship, and that was that. 

* * *

**The Fourth Time**

Gamora's fingers were tight in his hair, making sure he was pressed as close as he could possibly be to her. "You should visit more often," she said, in one of the moments where she ripped their mouths apart for just long enough to say it, and then she was back to kissing him. 

This was the good shit, and it's why he came back instead of finding someone on the same planet as him. 

* * *

**The Eighth Time**

It was good every time. Every. Time. Tony knew that was why he kept going back, and he wasn't waiting as long between visits anymore. Making an intergalactic booty call wasn't the classiest thing he'd ever done, but Gamora was happy to see him each time he showed up, and that made it hard to convince himself that he should stop. Besides, sex was better the more times you did it with the same person, so he'd be downgrading _severely_ if he tried to find someone on Earth. Him and Gamora already knew each other's bodies; they already knew what they liked and didn't like. 

* * *

**The Twelfth Time**

"You should visit more often," Gamora said, idly trailing her fingers over his back. Laying on his stomach was more comfortable, okay? He wasn't going to feel weird about it, even if it sort of hurt his lower back the next day if he slept that way-- or maybe that was just the sex, he didn't really know. 

"If I visit any more often, I'll have to move out here." 

"What's so wrong with that? There's room on the ship for you. I think Rocket would like another brain to pick about his creations." 

It wasn't a serious offer, Tony knew that. It was more like a feeler. If he was interested, she'd talk to Peter about it, and then she'd bring it up the next time he visited with a real invitation. But he was pretty damn happy on Earth except for the part where she wasn't there too. And okay maybe it was less like he was happy there and more like he still had shit to do, but it amounted to the same thing: he couldn't leave. "I wish I could. God knows that Rocket would be better on my R&D staff than half the people currently employed." 

Gamora hummed, thankfully not bothered by the rejection. 

"You could always visit Terra sometime. Peter could see where he was born, catch up on the current music, all that jazz." 

"Jazz?" 

"A type of music. It's an expression-- just means that Peter can catch up on everything he wants to. But y'know, you guys put me up every time I visit, so I could take care of you if you decide to swing by." 

Gamora hummed again, then pressed her fingers harder against his lower back, working out the tension there. "I'll mention it to Peter." 

* * *

**The First Time On Earth/Midgard/Terra/Whatever the fuck people want to call it these days it's not like anyone cares anymore**

Tony got a call when he was working on some repairs for the Iron Man suit-- non-active duty didn't mean dead, okay?-- and answered with a quick, "Unless the planet's at risk, I'm busy." 

"I wouldn't say the planet's at risk buddy," Rhodey said, "but we've got some uh, aliens here that say you invited them for a visit. Can you confirm that?" 

"You got names for me honey bear?" 

"Some guy named Peter, says he's from here originally. There's also an Orion slave girl looking chick, a raccoon that looks like he's feral, a tree-" 

Tony couldn't hold back his laughter by that point, and Rhodey cut off. 

"I'm gonna take that as a yes then." 

"Yeah. Where are you? I'll come get them." 

"Nah man, it's fine; we can put them up in the Compound. We just needed to know if they were cool or not." 

"They're good people. Called the Guardians of the Galaxy, I'm pretty sure they do more to save people than we do." 

"It's exhausting protecting one planet-- I can't imagine trying to take care of dozens. Thanks Tones, we'll see you soon." 

"Word of advice, honey bear?" 

"Hm?" 

"Don't call Gamora an Orion slave girl again. She'll probably try to kill you and I don't like to pick sides." 

Rhodey snorted. "Got it." 

Tony decided to hop in the Iron Man suit that he used for normal terrestrial flight since it hadn't seen a lot of use these days. It was more maneuverable than the one that he wore to see the Guardians-- mostly Gamora-- and he was hoping it was impressive. Not that he had anything to prove but... well, he wanted to be impressive because he didn't _have_ to prove anything but he was sure as fuck going to. Iron Man was the only person anyone knew from Terra, but he would like for that reputation to maintain its current status. 

That being said, he couldn't add any flourish to his landing because all the Guardians already knew how he handled the suit and Rocket wasn't going to keep his opinions about any embellishment to his goddamn self. Rhodey, predictably, was waiting outside for him. On the porch. Sitting in a chair. He looked like an old man-- the only thing missing was a cane and a glass of lemonade. 

"Did you get old when I wasn't looking?" Tony said, mask still down. 

"Only if you're old too, asshole. I'm not even five years older than you." 

"It's four and a half years, stop trying to split hairs." The suit opened up, and he stepped out. "Stay in the area, J." 

"Of course, sir," Jarvis said, the suit closing back up and taking to the air. 

Rhodey got to his feet. "So Peter never shuts up." 

"Noticed that, did you?" 

"And I didn't call Gamora anything and she still looks like she wants to kill me." 

"Pretty sure that's just how she looks unless she's blissfully happy." 

"You have much experience with her when she's blissfully happy, Tones?" 

"It's a figure of speech, hedgehog." 

"Speaking of, is there a reason Drax doesn't seem to get any jokes? Ever?" 

"Indicative of his people, as far as I've been able to tell." 

"Same with Groot?" 

"Haven't met any others," Tony said with a shrug. "Rocket's the only one that speaks the same language as him, and I wasn't going to bother him with questions about what happened to the rest of his people when pretty much everyone else on that ship had their entire planet destroyed." 

"Great, just what we needed. More superheroes with massive trauma. We should get a team of therapists before we all lose it." 

"You don't get in this business if you're well adjusted," Tony said, throwing an arm over his shoulders. "How've the Avengers been?" 

"See, you ask that like I don't know that you've been keeping up with us." 

"Only a little," Tony admitted. "The point of going off activity duty was so I could focus on other stuff." He didn't have time to keep up with everything going on in the superhero world if he wanted to get SI's R&D department to the level Pep had talked to him about. 

"Other stuff like going into space and making friends?" 

"Aww don't worry honey bear, you're still my number one guy." 

"I'll try to keep that in mind. Hurts my feelings when you go out and hook up with other superhero groups." 

"Just one group, don't exaggerate." 

"You sure?" 

"That you exaggerate? Unfortunately yes, I know that you'll never stop." 

"Not that," Rhodey said, snickering. "The part where you only have one other superhero group you've made friends with. Just the one, right?" 

"Just the one, papa bear." 

They walked into the room where the Guardians were-- apparently-- hanging out. "I am Groot," Groot said immediately, sounding a little annoyed. 

"He's right. When we agreed to visit you on Terra, it was with the understanding that these people would be more like you than Quill." 

"Hey!" 

"It's boring," Rocket growled. "There, we said hello, can we leave now?" 

"Uh, you can leave if you find a way that doesn't include taking my ship or stealing anything," Peter said. 

Rocket grumbled something about Peter being a buzzkill but didn't make a retort. 

"Besides, Tony said he'd show me around the home planet. Are we going right now?" Peter asked, looking hopeful. 

"Sure. Up and at 'em, Starlord. Travel within this atmosphere takes a while." 

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Mantis asked. 

Rhodey spoke up. "You're free to stay here at the Compound with us. It's not the same as whatever you're used to, but it should keep you from getting too bored during your stay." 

Gamora looked at Rocket and Groot, who had started fighting over an orange, and Mantis and Drax, who were... well, being their usual selves. "Can I go with you?" 

"Yeah, why not," Tony said with a shrug. 

"Tony, I know you've gotten used to your space travel, but here on Earth, some people are going to be a little weirded out by a woman with green skin walking around." 

"I've seen weirder at comic con; she'll be fine. Besides, what about the Hulk?" 

"Yeah but the Hulk has stopped armies, and she-" 

"I've stopped armies," Gamora interrupted with a small frown. 

"Seriously Rhodey, don't worry about it. If someone asks, say that she's a visitor from another planet. Like Thor, only cooler." Tony pat his back then let go. 

* * *

The bad news was that Gamora did attract a little more attention than she liked, but she was used to it. First as one of Thanos's unwitting children, then as a member of the Guardians. Once people looked closer, they recognized Tony for who he was and their focus normally shifted. Aliens were cool and all, but he was Iron Man and that trumped pretty much everything else that could be interesting. Someone once asked him for a selfie while he was in the middle of boosting her out of the blast radius-- he'd said yes, but only if she could do it in less than three seconds, which she did (it was quite impressive). 

The _great_ news was that once Tony found Peter's home town and looked up his remaining family, Peter was happy to go get lunch with them, letting Tony and Gamora grab some alone time. The hotels over here weren't the best and them signing in would probably make the tabloids because Tony Stark showing up to a midwest state's hotel with a green-skinned woman was pretty memorable. 

Peter called Gamora before they could leave the hotel on their own. "What," she said, not quite snapping, but not exactly nice either. 

"You're with Tony right now, right?" 

Her eyes flickered to Tony automatically. "Yes." 

"Awesome. So uh, this big worm looking thing just came out of the ground, and it reminds me of this movie I watched with my mom once, but it's also destroying some buildings so could you come help?" 

"You could've started with that," she said, getting to her feet and gesturing for Tony to do the same. 

* * *

The worm thing wasn't particularly violent, but it didn't have any idea how big it was in relation to all the buildings here. Which meant they needed to get it immobilized without injuring it. It took long enough that by the time they finally managed to get it to go to sleep-- or they knocked it out, Tony was a little fuzzy on the semantics-- the Avengers team showed up with the other Guardians in tow. 

"Hey Mantis!" Peter called as soon as she exited the quinjet. "Come check if this thing's okay." 

Mantis bounded over, slowing as she reached the worm. She reached out one hand, placing it on the end it had been leading with. Her antenna quivered forward, then straightened. "Confused. Scared. I think it wants to go home." 

"Great, now we have to find out where 'home' is for a giant worm," Natasha said. "Any bright ideas?" 

"The movie Tremors?" Clint offered. 

"I don't think we'd be able to make that happen," Rhodey said flatly, the grinding of his vocal filter making the joke sound better, in Tony's opinion. 

Mantis, in her never-ending quest to be kind but missing what should and shouldn't be talked about in public, turned to Tony and Gamora. "I hope he didn't interrupt you in the bedroom. Copulation is important to the happiness of a romantic relationship." 

"Thanks Mantis, that was totally necessary," Gamora said. 

"That is... sarcasm?" 

Tony nodded, and Mantis's eyes went wide. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to reveal anything personal." 

Gamora rolled her eyes, aggravated, but said, "It's fine, but try not to do it again." 

"Well... how do I know what's appropriate and what isn't?" 

"If it's about any sex I am having, it's inappropriate." Gamora paused, then added, "If it's about any relationship I am having, it's inappropriate." 

Rhodey flipped up his face-plate just to look at Tony accusingly. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" 

"You said they were a group of friends." 

"They are; I'm not sleeping with all of them." 

"You didn't check with your captain and chief medical officer," Rhodey said, shaking his head. "I am so disappointed with you." 

* * *

Gamora had ridden him on his stupidly big bed this time, and she had taken her usual position of laying on her side next to him. Right now, she was playing with his hair. "Peter's been talking about staying in the area. Nebula and her crew would be covering for us if we did stay." 

"You should," Tony muttered, eyes closed in relaxation. "It's a pretty diverse planet, lots of different types of food. Not as good of weapons, but you've already got the best." 

"I'm flattered that you think so," she said softly. "Even if Peter doesn't stay, I was wondering if I could stay with you until he makes another round back to Terra." 

"Sure. I can't guarantee you won't get bored, but you can definitely stay." 

"Why would I get bored?" 

Tony made a noncommittal noise. "This planet isn't the most exciting place to be when you've seen half the galaxy." 

"You'll be here," she said, as if that was reason enough. "I'm sure I'll find something to keep me occupied while I'm busy." 

"As flattering as that is, I'm getting a little old to be having wild sex twice a day." 

Gamora hummed-- not confirming or denying, just acknowledging what he said. "I meant spending time with you. Not fucking your brains out." 

"...Oh. Cool." 


End file.
